


A Gentle Breeze.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin's first day on their holiday gets an unexpected awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> (For Raire)  
> (( 1/2 prompt fill))

When Thorin opened his eyes the first thing he registered was the cold air around him. The chilled breeze froze every part of him, except for the pleasant heat that was pressed against his chest. He slowly looked around himself with sleep hazed blue eyes, taking in the brightening corners of the room, before looking down at the ruffled white sheets that were pooled around his bare hips. He tugged the crisp covers over himself and his sleeping partner.

The large man then registered the exotic sounds that pattered through the opened window, and he remembered that he was far from home. He was in a hotel room, in a warm country that couldn't be further from his home surroundings. The sound of sizzling oil and voices that spoke in a foreign tongue floated into their hotel room and echoed against the cream walls. The gentle crackling of waves in the hot morning sun as it was being churned by long breezes was also a background noise for this most peaceful of mornings. The large man noted the way his partners nose twitched, at the new smells of warm doughy foods and sweet succulent fruits that passed beneath their balcony, and he smiled at how his personality and hunger for new foods even showed in his sleep.

Thorin then registered the fluttering curtain on the nearby open glass doors, which lead to a stone balcony where he and his partner had stood the night before and had exchanged gentle kisses and touches, watching as the soothing tide rippled against the soft white sand below the raised patio. He wanted to go close the windows as the cold air drifting in was interrupting his sleep, but one of his arms was pinned by a head of golden curls and his other was wrapped tightly around a pale waist, which he had no intention to move.

That finally led Thorin to look down and smile. The blissful face of one slumbering Bilbo Baggins was nestled against his muscular arm. The small mans back was pressed tightly against Thorin’s furred chest and his own soft chest was heaving gentle as he slept. His curls were tousled after the quiet night of sleep and his lips slightly parted below his tinted cheeks. The soles of his feet were pressed against the larger mans calves as he curled up on himself, his smaller body reacting to the gentle breeze too.

Thorin pulled the smaller man closer in an attempt to warm him, only then did Bilbo make a silent snuffle and begin to stretch slightly before looking back at Thorin and smiling as he noticed the larger man was already awake.

"Good morning.” Thorin mumbled with his voice that was still rough from sleep, before he leaned forward and pressed a his lips softly to Bilbo’s plump cheek and the small man hummed in reply, he wasn't much of a morning talker.

“Did you sleep well?” Thorin asked as he pressed a few more chaste kisses to the smaller mans jaw line and ear. Bilbo mumbled something happily before his head rolled back into the crook of Thorin’s arm and he fell back into a light sleep with a sigh.

Thorin grinned when he felt soft lips pepper up his bicep before a pair of soft fingers slipped between his mostly calloused ones, which were slightly numb due to the weight of Bilbo’s head resting upon his arm. Thorin didn’t mind one inch though. He would suffer through a thousand numb arms if it meant waking up like this every day, with Bilbo curled against his chest, warming his sheets, and making his morning just a little bit better.

The peaceful morning however was not to last because just as Thorin began kissing the smaller mans neck the burst door open and in charged a chattering Fili and Kili, both bouncing with excitement and pulling on their swimming trunks and snorkels. Thorin groaned as Bilbo squeaked and hid his naked form under the covers, causing the larger man to roll out of the bed and pull on a pair of briefs and his shirt before fondly watching the two teenage boys who were now bouncing around on the balcony outside the open doors like a pair of excited pups. Thorin pressed his lips a final time to the curls atop Bilbo’s head that were still visible beneath the cover before following his nephews. The chance to cuddle with Bilbo was still available because this summer, was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> ((If you have a prompt go to the first story *summer all the time* and fill out a request in the comment box!!))


End file.
